Now
by Juliaa Mariee
Summary: mondler fluff. might lead to more if you guys want more! first non-oneshot! rated T just to be sure! thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in bed, wide awake. I couldn't sleep no matter what I did. I tossed and turned and nothing worked, so I took to watching Chandler sleep next to me. He looked so peaceful. Every once in a while, the slightest grin would appear on his face. I hope he was dreaming of me…God, I'm so in love. I needed to hear it out-loud because saying I was in love with Chandler gave me butterflies in my stomach, but in the best way possible. "I'm so in love!" I whispered, maybe a little too loudly. By doing this, I woke him up. There he was, my love. He had the cutest bed head and his eyes looked tired. He's so freaking adorable!

"Mon, was that you?" he said in a raspy voice. God, he sounded so sexy with his tired voice!

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry honey." I said shyly.

"Don't be sorry. And by the way, babe, I love you too." That grin was one of the infinite reasons I loved him with all of my heart.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "How could you love me? I'm so weird, no wonder Richard didn't want to have kids with me."

"How could I love you?" he began. "Well, let me tell you." he rolled over on his back and I laid my head on his chest. "I don't even know where to begin. Well, you're absolutely breath-taking. When I see you, my heart honestly skips a beat. And when you come into the same room as me, my day is automatically lightened. And don't even get me started on those beautiful blue eyes of yours. They're the most gorgeous eyes I've ever in my life seen. When we kiss, it electrifies my whole entire body. Knowing I have you in possibly the greatest feeling anyone could ever ask for."

"Oh my God, Chandler. You actually think of me like that?" I say as tears pool in my eyes. One slipped down my cheek. And just before is dripped off of my chin, he stopped it with his thumb as he gently touched my face.

"Every day, Mon. Every single day, without fail." He said. He really does love me.

"I really do love you, Chandler." I say still half crying.

"But not as much I love you." That grin. The single most amazing look I've ever seen. I stared into his eyes for a minute. I didn't just see his gorgeous eyes, I saw true love. And that was the moment that I realized that he meant every word he has just said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you never want to let me go, then I'll know that you really love me."

"If it makes you happy." He said quite seductively. He lipped my chin and kissed me with all the passion in the world. It was probably the greatest kiss I ever have, and will experience. He ran his fingers through my hair while I held his face.

He broke the kiss just for a second to say the most simple of words, "Now." but to me, it meant much, much more.

**Should I do another chapter? I have one written but I'm not sure if I should put it up. Please review! Thanks a ton! ~dvgirl98 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the nest morning with my head on his bare chest. I kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear, "Good morning, babe."

He opened his eyes and said "Good morning, beautiful." What every girl in the world dreams that they will have a guy that to them.

"Last night…" I began. "…Was perfect in every single way."

"Kinda like you" he said with a wink, and that grin that drives me madly in love. I kissed him with every ounce of emotion in my body.

"You must really love me." He laughed

"Hell yeah!" I giggled.

"After you fell asleep last night, I was thinking about us." He began.

"What were you thinking about?" I yawned.

"Well I was thinking about how all of this started out as a fling in London, and I frankly didn't even see it going anywhere. But it turned out to be so much more. I found everything I was ever looking for. Most importantly, I found my true love. That's you, Mon." The grin.

"Chandler, you are the sweetest most wonderful guy I have ever been with." I said, thinking about the night in London.

"Honestly, London was amazing! But I'm happier where are now. Actually, I've never been happier. And that's why I'm asking you…to be my wife."

"Oh my God…Chandler, this…" I began, already balling.

"Mon, you make me happier, than I ever thought I could be, and when I'm with you, my whole world stands still. And if you let me, I promise you, I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you feel the same way. So, Monica…" he said, pulling out a white velvet box from underneath his pillow.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said without hesitation. He slid the ring on my finger. The moment I had dreamed of since I was nine was finally coming true! I am going to be a bride! But just not to anyone, to Chandler Bing, the love of my life.

He picked me up and kissed me with so much passion. We kissed again, and again, and again. I was balling my eyes out. I finally had the man of my dreams.

He ran out into the hallway with me still attached to the front of him. I was in a bra and a pair of his boxers, and he only had on boxers, but I didn't care. We burst into Joey's apartment.

"Joey!" Chandler yelled.

"What…the…hell? He yelled back, quite confused.

"Chandler and I are engaged!" I said as Chandler let me down.

"Oh my God! That's great!" he said, hugging me and Chandler. "When are you guys gonna tell everyone else?" Joey said.

"Dinner, tonight. Our apartment, say…6 o'clock?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now you two lovebirds get back to business." He said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler and I turned to one another and walked out of Joey's apartment hand-in-hand. This was officially the best day of my life. Everything was finally falling into place. I finally had my Chandler.

When we walked into my apartment, Chandler sat down on the couch, and I followed. I sat down next to him and threw my legs across his thighs, and my hands around his neck. I stared into those gorgeous eyes again, I still saw pure love.

"Y'know, Mon. You're freaking adorable. I don't deserve you, whatsoever." He said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"You don't deserve me, huh? I think you're mistaken, mister. How about I don't deserve you." I said, because it was true. He was too amazing. It's unreal, the things he says to me. I don't think a person can be that beautiful, but according to Chandler, I'm "the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world".

"Here, let's make it even. We don't deserve each other." He said with a laugh. Oh, and the grin, gosh, that grin.

"Deal." I say. And with that, I get up and walk towards the phone to call Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe, to invite them over for dinner to tell them the big news. I dialed the numbers I knew by heart, and since none of them were awake yet, I left them all the same message.

"Hey, it's Mon. Come over to me and Chandler's apartment tonight at six for dinner! See you later! Bye."

Just as I was hanging up the phone after my last call, Chandler came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Yet another thing all girls wish for! I turned around and buried my face into his chest and started to cry.

"Shhh, honey. What's wrong?" he says sweetly.

"Nothing. Just th-thank you." Was all I could choke out.

"Honey, for what?"

"For always being here for me, and for loving me, and for never wanting to leave when I got all 'Monica'."

"Mon, I would never leave you, ever. And you know that I love you unconditionally. And as for getting all 'Monica', that's one of the reasons I love you. I think it's incredibly adorable when you get like that. It reminds me that you're your own person, and I love that about you." He said with so much sincerity.

"You're amazing." I say.

"I know." He says with his Chandler-like grin.


	4. Chapter 4

As six o'clock rolled around, I was rushing around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was perfect, when Chandler walked up behind me and kissed me neck and said with a slight chuckle "Slow down, Mon." I wanted to melt, right then and there.

"You don't understand everything has to be per-" he cut me off by putting his index finger up to my lips.

"It's already perfect, cause you're in the room" There was that grin.

"You have no idea how badly I want to jump into your arms, but I can't, I have to make sure this is a night they won't forget!"

"Okay, okay. Just promise me you won't burn yourself out, we have a lot of business to get sown to tonight" he said with a wink.

"I'm look very forward to it" I say seductively.

Just then, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and Joey walk through the door. At this point im used to them not knocking.

"Hey guys!" Chandler says. He gets simultaneous 'hi's' back.

"Dinner's just about ready, everyone take a seat." I say. I lay down a bowl of spaghetti on the table, and Joey's the first to dig in.

Once everyone was done eating, Chandler looked at me, and I knew it was time to tell them. I knew they were going to be thrilled, why was I so nervous? Chandler and I worked out the perfect way to tell them.

"Hey Rach," I began. "Since you're the fashion expert here, do you mind telling me if the new ring I got looks good with this outfit?"

"Sure!" she says. I reach my hand out and she gasps. "Monica! Oh my God, are you? I mean, WHAT? OH MY GOD, MONICA, YOU'RE ENGAGED!" she screams! "Oh honey!" she hugs me tightly. She then turns to Chandler and hugs him as well. Next, I am mobbed by all of my friends. We stand there in a group hug for a minute. I'm sobbing because I'm so relieved that they're happy. This is exactly how I hoped it would go.

"Mon, you have no idea how happy I am for you!" Ross says and he kisses me on top of the head.

His comment is followed by some sort of mumbling coming from Phoebe.

"Pheebs, what in the world are you doing?" Chandler asks.

"Oh, I'm writing a song to play at your wedding, of course!" she says enthusiastically.

"Of course you are!" Chandler says.

"Well thank you guys for dinner! Mon, meet me at the coffee house tomorrow at like 3, we can start planning!" Rachel says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I say in reply.

Everyone leaves, and it's just me and Chandler. Without saying a word, I jump into his arms and he carries me to the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and just stares at me for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I say, truly confused.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so beautiful…" he says. I melt. He always knows just what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked my head up off of Chandler's chest and gently kissed him awake. "Good morning babe." I said sweetly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me.

"Even early in the morning, you're breath-taking, Mon." I blushed.

"Really?" I asked. I still don't know why he thinks of me like this, but hey, I'll let him.

"Of course! If you don't realize that…I don't even know what to say." He laughed.

"Well aren't you the sweetest?" I laughed as well. He's just so good to me!

"Hey, I have to get to work, but first I need to shower, wish to join me?" I asked with a wink.

"I would love to!" These were the moments I cherished.

After Chandler left for work, and I already met Rachel to plan, I stayed home for a while and cleaned as usual. I was cleaning by the door when someone slipped a note underneath it. 'Step outside, I have a surprise' the note said. I opened the door, and there he was. Chandler was all dressed up in a suit and tie, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Chandler…Oh my God!" I said already crying.

"Hey you." That grin. I ran up to him and kissed him, sliding my hands up to his face.

"These are for you, Mon." he said

"Oh Chandler, thank you so much! I love you, so much." I said softly, still crying.

"I love you too, Monica." He smiled. "How about you go put on that red dress of yours, and we go out to dinner and the Plaza?"

"Sounds wonderful! I'll go get ready, but I have a present for you!" I say

"Well what is it babe?" he asks quite confused. I wrap one of my arms around his neck, and my other in his pocket. His face lights up, and I know he's happy. He's wanted me to do that since we started dating.

"Oh Mon, babe this is great!" I know he's happy, and that's exactly what I want. Him to be happy, because I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. Do you want to know why? Because I was waking up to Chandler Bing, the love of my life, my soul-mate…only if he believes in them too.

"Hey Chandler…" I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked drowsily. The bed head, the tired eyes, the voice. He was the complete package. I just had to, I kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked with his signature Chandler grin.

"Because you're so freaking adorable!" I laughed.

"Well, that _is _what I do best!" the grin, it kills me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I have a question, and if you don't have an answer, it's okay, I just need to know."

"Anything, Mon. What is it, babe?" he looks genuinely confused.

"Do you believe in soul-mates?" I said shyly. Truthfully, I was afraid of his answer.

"That's a tricky one…I would have to say no. _But_, I do believe in true love."

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't think that we were put on this Earth to be together. We found everything we wanted in each other and we love each other unconditionally. We don't always get along, but what kind of relationship would that be if we did? All that matters is that we make each other happy and that we love each other, 'cause I sure know I do love you."

"Chandler, can you tell me why you're so amazing?"

"Well…" he began. I felt a corny joke coming on…

"All jokes aside." I said, cutting him off.

"Then I guess the answer to that is…you bring it out in me. When I'm around you, I just have this urge to be…appealing if I do say so myself" he said with a wink. "You just make me want to be a better person all around. You're good heart just emanates from you."

"Is that the truth?" I asked.

"One hundred percent, babe. I would never lie to you."

"C'mere." I said pulling him closer to me so I could kiss him. His lips were so soft and welcoming. And what really gets me, is their only for me…

**Holy crap, guys! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry about that! I've been knee deep in homework and tests, along with my state exams. I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming!(: ~dvgirl98**


End file.
